Loved The Most
by Purpl3W0lf
Summary: She loves the two people the most but she doesn't understand them. no one does. maybe not even the two people she loves the most?...should i continue this story?


A/N: hello there! this is my 2nd fic and the result of a very depressing day i had yesterday.

Disclamer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maou

Enjoy the story!

* * *

There they are, the two people she loves the most. Her life had changed completely when she met those two. It was different before that. She had cried a lot. Hardly anyone cared for her. Not even her uncle and aunt, who never loved her. She doesn't even know her parents. She never met them. But, that was past. Past is past. Her past doesn't bother her for she is very happy now. Happy as she can get with the two people she loves the most. She loves them. She cares about them. But she does not understand them. She tried many times but to no avail. She wondered about the relationship between the two people she loves the most. She knows at least this much that she is not the only one wondering about those two. Before her thoughts carries her any futher, she looked back at the two people she loves the most. _Maybe I would understand them this time. _She chuckled. 

**"Wolfram, what are you doing here?"** asked Yuuri as he sat next to the blonde.

Wolfram was lying down on the grass, resting after a tiring day with his comrades. He opened his eyes and looked at Yuuri. _What is he looking so pleased about?_

**"May I ask the same question back to you?"** asked Wolfram, closing his eyes again.

**"Eh?"**

**"Aren't you supposed to be with big brother right now?"**

**"Ah…ermm… I…"** stuttered Yuuri

**"You didn't escape from him as you always do with Gunter, did you?"** asked the demon prince.

**"Oh, come on. One day off won't make a difference,"** Yuuri replied as calmly as possible.

**"One day off from your duty as a king?"** _He is unbelievable!_

**"Not really. I mean even a king needs his break,"** explained the lazy king.

Wolfram sat up, opened his eyes again, looked directly into Yuuri's black eyes and said slowly, word by word, **"You…are…a…WIMP!"**

**"Don't call me a wimp!"** cried Yuuri.

**"You just ran away from your responsibilities,"** shouted Wolfram.

**"I didn't run away. I'm just taking a break. Besides, Gwendal can handle it by himself. He knows more that I do about this kingdom,"** Yuuri tried to justify his decision.

**"Wimp!"**

**"Jeez, Wolfram. I do wish you would stop calling me that,"**

**"What am I supposed to call a wimpy king who neglects his duties and dumping them on to his advisors like yourself but a WIMP?"**

**"At least I'm your wimp!"**

Wolfram felt as if the world had stopped. He is bewildered with his fiancé. He didn't imagine Yuuri would say something like that. _Was that merely a slip of tongue or did he really meant it?_

**"What?"** asked Wolfram, with a soft voice.

**"Huh? What's what?"**

Wolfram shakes his head and said, in the same soft voice,** "Nothing."**

He stood up and walking away from the demon king, leaving him confused. Wolfram couldn't help himself but to smile. Maybe there is still a chance for him. Maybe it is worth the wait. _A little longer, nothing that I can't handle._

Yuuri followed Wolfram. And he is still confused. _What's up with him? One minute he was talking to me then suddenly he walks away. Wait! I didn't say something stupid again, did I? Let's think…_Blood rushed to his cheeks when he finally realized what he said to Wolfram. _Was that why Wolfram walked away? Did I hurt him again? I'm such an idiot! I really should think twice before I talk. Oh well, what's done is done. I didn't say anything wrong. It was somewhat the truth. But I'm not a WIMP!_

**"Did you say something?"** asked Wolfram, who still has that little smile on his face.

**"No,"** replied Yuuri, who is still blushing furiously.

**"Oh OK,"** said Wolfram and continued walking.

Both of them walking together, in the light of the sunset. It was very nice to watch them. The two people she loves the most, walking side by side. One had a smile on his face, another was blushing. They look happy being together. However, she still could not understand them. What do they actually think of each other? A question that she can never did get an answer. _I'm still young. Maybe I could find the answer once I get older? I'll wait. And I will find out and understand them. _To her, there are no such people like the double black and the blonde. The demon king and the demon prince are the treasure of her like. _Papa Yuuri and Papa Wolfram are definitely the two people I love the most!_

_

* * *

_

_review please and thank you!_

should i continue this story? tell me and i'll come up with something... 3 Wolfram 3


End file.
